User talk:God'sGirl94
Hi God'sGirl94 -- we are excited to have Boxcar Children Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Input Button I fixed it, see this page on Help.wikia for more information.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : Fixed. :)--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 22:30, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki I saw your request on the main Entertainment page. Before you add your wiki to the list, you should probably add a few pages (about 50 or soish) before putting it on the main Entertainment page. Otherwise, people won't understand why a contentless wiki is listed on the main page. Darkman 4 03:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Content Okay, I've added about 11 pages to your wiki. They're very basic, but they're content. This should be enough to get you started. Darkman 4 22:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Thank you for the offer, but I'll decline. I don't know a lot about the Boxcar Children series. However, if you need any advice, ask me! I'm an admin at the Call of Duty Wiki and I've built a majority of the content on the Quake Wiki, so I know how to admin a wiki and what its like to build a wiki from the ground up. Darkman 4 14:22, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome The "Welcome" template is at Template:Welcome and can be put on a page by copy and pasting on the user's talkpage.. Logo Hi God'sGirl, I've modified the extension and resolution to accommodate a wiki logo, the file is here. Please save it to your computer and upload it using this link. — Charitwo (talk) 21:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Hi, I am Bethel23, the admin of Children's Books Wiki. I found this wiki while browsing Wikia, and wondered whether you'd like to add the Boxcar Children books to this wiki? The wiki currently has 321 articles (and counting!) but nobody else apart from me has edited. It'd be great if you would come and help out! Thanks, Bethel23 (talk) Link from Wikipedia With your permission I would like to add a link to here from The Boxcar Children article at Wikipedia. It would help this site out. Please respond below. I am a Wikipedian user. Thank you. 21:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I am going to add the link so it would attract more people. Please respond below. Thanks. 03:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) .